mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Fruits Basket episodes
This is a complete episode listing for the anime series Fruits Basket. Based on the twenty-three volume manga series written by Natsuki Takaya, the series tells the story of Tohru Honda, an orphan girl living in a tent so not to trouble anyone who, after meeting Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma (who later ask her to do their housework in exchange for a room to stay in), learns that thirteen members of the Sohma family are possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac and cursed to turn into their animal forms if they embrace anyone of the opposite sex who is not cursed by the Zodiac or if their bodies are under great deals of stress. Part comedy-part drama with a hint of romance, as the series progresses, Tohru learns of the hardships and hurts faced by the inflicted Sohmas, and through her own generous and loving nature, helps heal their emotional wounds. As she learns more about Yuki, Kyo, and the rest of the mysterious Sohma family, Tohru also learns more about herself and how much others care for her. The anime series only covers material from the first eight volumes of the manga, leaving the story incomplete. The final episode's story is unique to the anime series. Directed by Akitaro Daichi, the twenty-six episode series was animated and produced by Studio DEEN and premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo on 5 July 2001. The final episode aired on 27 December 2001. The series aired in France on France 4 and in Spain on Buzz Channel. FUNimation aired the series, in dubbed English, on their anime television channel as well as on Colours TV. Fruits Basket was released to DVD in nine individual volumes by King Records on a monthly schedule from 29 September 2001 through 22 May 2002, with a series box set released on 25 April 2007. The series is licensed for Region 1 and Region 2 release by FUNimation Entertainment, which released it as four individual DVD volumes containing 6-7 episodes and as a complete series box set. As part of their release, FUNimation renamed all of the episodes, which originally had simple names of "First story", "Second story", etc. On 20 November 2007, FUNimation re-released the series as part of their lower priced Viridian line, with the new release containing the complete series in a thin-packed box set. The Region 2 United Kingdom releases were done through a sub-licensing agreement with Revelation Films. The series was released in Region 4 by Madman Entertainment as a series box set. The series uses three pieces of theme music, all performed by Ritsuko Okazaki. is used for the opening theme for all twenty-six episodes. is used for the series ending theme, except for episode twenty-five, which uses the song . In the English version, the theme songs were rewritten and redubbed with the English voice actress Laura Bailey. In the French language broadcast, the theme songs were rewritten and redubbed, with Peggy Ngo Yanga providing the new vocals. Episodes DVD releases Region 2 (Japan) The series was originally released in Japan in nine individual DVD volumes by King Records, with each volume containing three episodes except for the first volume, which contained two. The first, sixth, eighth, and ninth volumes were also given limited edition releases. The first and sixth limited edition volumes included a series box, while the eight included a set of six trading cards and a figurine. The final volume's limited edition version also included a figurine. A deluxe season box set was released on 25 April 2007. In addition to the complete series, the box set includes a message card from Natsuki Takaya, a 60-page deluxe booklet, and a bonus Fruits Basket CD soundtrack. All of the original volumes have Japanese language tracks with no subtitles. Region 1 In Region 1, the series was released on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment. FUNimation released the series in four single disc volumes, with English and Japanese audio and English subtitles. The first two volumes include six episodes, while the final two have seven. The series was released as a box set on 16 November 2004. In 2007, FUNimation began re-releasing the individual volumes as part of their value priced Viridian Collection. Other than a slightly redesigned cover to include the Viridian Collection tag, the volumes are identical to the regular versions. The series box set was also re-released as part of the Viridian Collection, in the form of a thinpak set. Region 2 (Europe) Through their deal with FUNimation for subleasing titles, MVM Entertainment released the series to Region 2 DVD in Europe. The series was released as four individual volumes which are identical to those released by Funimation in Region 1. On 14 November 2006, FUNimation announced that MVM would not longer be distributing their titles. Instead, all of their title distribution in the United Kingdom would be handled by Revelation Films. Revelation Films re-released the four individual volumes under their label and released the series box set on 22 January 2007. Region 4 Fruits Basket was released to Region 4 DVD by Madman Entertainment on 15 October 2003 in the form of a complete series box set. The set uses the same box set used for the original Region 1 release of the complete series by FUNimation. The on-disc extras in the set include character profiles, textless opening and closing sequences, a behind the scenes featurette, an interview with the director, and image galleries. See also * [[List of Fruits Basket chapters|List of Fruits Basket chapters]] References ;General episode information * * ;Specific Episodes Fruits Basket es:Anexo:Episodios de Fruits Basket